


Split

by Victorine_Lily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Soul, Ectobiology, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Underfell Everyone, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorine_Lily/pseuds/Victorine_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life hadn't exactly been easy on you lately. Times had been tough, but you knew how to push through and keep going. You never could stop, you just had to keep moving forward, and never look back.</p><p>What was suppose to be an escape for the day, a little time with nature, suddenly becomes a fight for survival. Falling down a hole was never part of the plan. Nor was waking up to a talking flower helping you on a journey that was simply pointless. Nor was meeting a pair of skeletons that held the key to your very survival in terms of life or death. Nor was having your heart stolen or your soul broken. </p><p>You had to keep pushing forward, even if you knew you were going to die. </p><p>Welcome to Underfell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! SO excited for this. I had this idea and I wanted to get it down. So, I hope you like what I have written.
> 
> This is an Underfell story and first up I would like to apologize in advance if I get anything wrong. I am still rather new to Undertale and still even newer to the Underfell and other AUs of the Undertale universe. 
> 
> Second as always please feel free to comment with any questions or comments or concerns or hell if you have reference material you'd like to show off. 
> 
> Third, please enjoy!

Dampened soil, thirst quenched by the on slaughter of a heavy rain, was a cold place to be considered for a deathbed. The hallow sound of rain echoed against solid stone, dripping from the hole in the Earth high above. Thunder rolled and lightening flashed high above, barely visible through hazy vision. Even the cushion of soft greenery and golden flowers wasn’t enough to mask the pain the impact had caused. The heavy scent of copper tainted the air like a poisonous gas, staining flower petals and green grass. Every sense seemed dull, fading into a blackness that was near impossible to ignore. 

Even the tiniest shift, the littlest movement caused an explosion of mind-numbing anguish that danced upon the skin like fire. Most of the pain seemed to come from the back of the skull and spine, most likely broken in some way upon impact with the ground. A broken smile seemed to twitch at your lips as you stared blankly above you. Even the smallest droplets of rain seemed to sink into your flesh, permanently chilling you to the core. 

What a stupid day it has been…and now it is ending with your death. Dying alone and soaked to the bone in some hole in the ground. What a way to go really. You could feel heat and a burn in your eyes, the salty sting of tears tracing the length of your face. What were you even doing on this mountain again? Oh, that’s right it was an escape for the day. Life had been handing you one bad card after another, leaving you with little more than the clothes on your back.

On the surface, you had lived alone in a single one-bedroom apartment. You worked for a small bookstore, went to the local college to study, and even had a steady boyfriend. While your life wasn’t glamorous, it was a simple and easy life. You didn’t mind waiting for each step of your life to come, rather content in the concept of enjoying every little moment and every little thing. You didn’t have any family anymore and very few friends, but that never seemed to bother you much. No, you tended to live your life either between the pages of a book or out in the natural world. 

The last six months had changed much of what you knew of your own life. Maybe it had been your fault. Maybe the stars were simply not on your side. Either way, when the world began to tip everything you knew began to crash and burn. First, you had found your once steady boyfriend with another woman. The blow had hurt, but the fact he blamed you for his lack of commitment had you boiling to the core. Then it had been your job, the poor little bookstore finally shutting down from lack of popularity. You had felt terrible, but you felt even more for the old man who had owned the shop for nearly thirty years. Without a job, it got difficult quickly. It wasn’t like you hadn’t tired, but you couldn’t come up with enough money to stay in school and then you couldn’t even come up with enough to pay for your own rent. The landlady had been generous with you, but there was nothing else she could do. She had given you a week to either pay or move out. 

You tried, truly tried never to look down at your situation. Sure, it was a hardship, but you had gotten through hard times before. This was just another obstacle you needed to conquer and you would do it, but you needed time to think of a plan. It’s how you ended up on Mt. Ebott, the ideal of a day spent hiking and exposed to the greener side of life. The natural beauty of it all had always helped you when you needed it most and now you truly needed it. However, you hadn’t bargained on the rain coming or your foot slipping on a wet patch of greenery. You hadn’t bargained the tumble down that hill nor the fact you would lose your grip on that tree root before you plunged into darkness. 

What a crappy few months, but you couldn’t let it end like this. You couldn’t, you didn’t want it to. Sure, life was hard now, but it had been good once. It could be good again, you were sure of it. Yet, everything hurt and while you were no doctor you were sure moving wasn’t possible. Actually, the pain was beginning to fade away into something numb and cold the longer you remained here. Your eyes felt heavy, vision still hazy, but slowly going black. 

You didn’t want to die. 

There was a rustle to your left, distant from the sounds of it. Hard to tell exactly where it was as your vision failed you and everything you heard sounded muffled. Something tickled your cheek, it looked like something green followed by a golden color. Was that a face? It was difficult to tell, but it wasn’t hard to hear the voice that echoed beside you. 

“Wow, you did not take that drop well huh?” Who was that? “And here I thought humans were more durable than that, the others seemed to make it okay.” The voice was soft pitched and gentle with a hint of sadness. “Eh…so much blood. Humans bleed so much.” Blood? Oh, yeah that would make sense considering how high you fell. You probably hit your head on the way down, cracking it open or something. It certainly felt like that. 

Muscle and flesh twitched involuntary as a vine gently caressed your cheek, the action seeming to cause the owner of that vine to pause in surprise. “A-are you really still alive? Oh…umm…m-maybe I should help you?” The owner of that voice seemed confused as to what would be the best course of action. You didn’t want to die, but you weren’t exactly capable of expressing that thought at the moment. 

There was a warm feeling in your chest and it felt like something was slipping out of you, taking the warmth with it. Maybe it was time? Maybe you were really dying and you were feeling your life slip away? “Ah! Oh, no! That’s not good, you have to keep your soul in your body.” A shiver raced through your body as something warm wrapped around you or at least felt like it wrapped around you. That warmth was slowly returning to you, but you could feel the brush of vines as if they were carrying that warmth back to you. It was oddly pleasant, even the raindrops seemed to take back their chill. Wait, raindrops weren’t so solid like that, were they? Whatever it was, those small objects seemed to fade like the rain upon your skin, but left you feeling somehow more alive.

“What a pitiful little weed…can’t you see you are hurting my child?” Who was that?

“Eh…o-oh no, I-I’m not hurting them. J-just g-go away.”

The owner of that first voice echoed in panic before a piercing pain erupted from the very core of your body. Involuntarily, your back arched off the ground and the taste of copper tainted your throat. Something was burning; the scent stung your nose snapping back your vision in a rush of adrenaline. Every fiber of your form trembled and shuttered as you coughed and chocked, vision taking in the sight before you with disbelief and confusion. 

Nothing but fire surrounded you and it licked at your flesh as if waiting for the moment to take the final bite. Breathing was impossible as your body tried to thrash in some attempt to rid yourself of the pain that was taking its time to tear you apart. Tears stung your eyes as you focused on the sight of something bright just above your chest. It was brighter than the fire and it called for you as if it belonged to you. The object was small, palm sized, in the shape of a perfect heart. It was a soft lilac color and seemed to pulse in time with your own heartbeat. Wrapped about the heart’s middle was something green and around its outer surface were white little seeds that seemed to help somehow protect the object from the blaze of the fire.

Blood spilled past your lips as you felt your body begin to relax against the bristling heat that consumed you. Vision going hazy again as you watched enchanted by the little seeds that danced around. They would disappear with a pop when they got too close to the fire only to be replaced once more. A whimpering noise was coming from your left. The owner of that voice sounded like it was in pain too. Why? Why were they in pain? 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Crying could be heard beside you as your body jerked harshly to the left, sliding you against the hard ground. The movement reawakened the pain, but there was nothing you could do as you found yourself immobile. Another harsh jerk and your vision began to flicker out.

Just before you passed out, you are not sure how you had even stayed awake for so long, you spot a white paw reach towards you. It’s claws swipe at you before connecting with the heart shaped object. As your eyes rolled back and your mind accepted unconsciousness, you watched the object be torn in two as you were pulled harshly away from the now burning bed of flowers.

The distant sound of dripping water on stone was the first thing you noticed when consciousness began to come back to you. Every part of your body felt unnaturally heavy as you merely laid there on what you could only assume was the hard ground. Something didn’t seem right, you’re died right? Were you dead? You could feel your heartbeat in your chest, slow and calm. You could feel each intake of breath as your lungs expanded before deflating with an exhale. You were cold, you could feel that, but what happened to the fire? You felt alive, but something didn’t feel right. You felt weak and oddly drained.

With some effort, you find your eyes flickering open to stare up at a beautiful blacken sky adored with soft twinkling stars. Wait…those weren’t stars were they? How would you have gotten out of that hole in the ground? Was this still underground? Where were you? Your shoulders shifted against the ground as you slowly maneuvered yourself into a sitting position. God, you were sore as hell. Wait….how were you sitting up?

Quickly, you find yourself looking down at your own form. Your jeans were tattered, scorch marks lining some of the holes along with your soft purple hoodie revealing the black tee-shirt you wore underneath. There were also splotches of red on your clothing and you unconsciously brought a hand to the back of your head. Winching, you can feel how the ends of your hair are a bit singed, but besides a headache there is no open wound. Didn’t you fall to your death? Touching your face, you jump at the feeling of something sticky near you lips. Rubbing harshly with the sleeve of your hoodie, you pull it back to reveal a blotch of blood.

Wait…all that had happened? You fell to your death, broke your skull and back somehow. Then you burned as it felt like someone tore you in half. Placing a hand against your chest, you can’t help but flinch at the pain your chest encounters when you begin to pant, short of breath.

“S-stop stop, you have to calm down.” That familiar voice was back and a quick glance to your side has your eyes widening in shock. Beside you, is a little golden flower with a face. It’s petals are wore and torn, stalk bent as if exhausted, and face filled with a mixture of fear and concern. Tears were perking at the corners of those black bead eyes. “Y-y-ou have to be very care. I-if you exert yourself to much, you’ll die. I could only heal you so much.” 

“D-die? W-wait…who are you? W-where am I?” You question, voice ragged before you cough harshly. 

“Oh…I never introduced myself. Howdy, I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower and you’re in the Underground. You fell and I was trying to help but then she showed up and…” Tears were beginning to bubble in the flower’s eyes before it began to cry. “I tried. I tried to save you I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” 

“W-wait, wait. Slow down…umm Flowey…I’m _____?” Were you really talking to a flower? But, he looked so sad. “I remember falling down a hole and hitting my head. I thought I was died. You saved me?”

“Eh? Y-yeah, but I shouldn’t have. I should have let you die before she came, but I couldn’t just let you die. I wanted to help you and I made everything worse.”   
You were getting confused. This little flower had tried to save you when you fell down. So, it was his voice that you had heard. Then who was that other voice? And how did you get here?

“I’m confused…” You admitted watching as the flower huffed with irritation.

“Stupid. You fell and I found you. You were going to die, your soul was coming out and everything. I should have let you die, but I didn’t want you to die. I tried to save you but then she showed you and burned you and I tried to drag you away. I was able to hit her in the eyes and that gave me long enough to drag you some place safe, but…she…she still got you…”

Your soul had been coming out, had that been the warmth you had felt? This seemed all like some crazy dream. 

“So, you saved me? H-how?”

“I dragged you away, I just said that.”

“Eh, no…I mean I see how that saved me from the fire, but…my head was cracked open. I’m sure my back was broken. That fire burned my skin…how…how did that all go away?”

“Oh! I used my friendship pellets! They’re great for healing injuries.” 

“Those little white seeds?”

“Yeah!” Flowey seemed excited that you recognized his ability. How could little white seeds be so powerful of a healer? No doctor would ever believe that and hell you should be hospitalized for a year with all of that. 

“Where am I Flowey?” You finally questioned as you looked around. Spotting your backpack that you had brought with you on your day out, you felt a bit of relief. Maybe your cell phone survived the fall?

“I told you….You’re in the Underground.” Flowey sighed. 

“Underground?”

“Yeah, it’s the home of all sorts of monsters.”

“Monsters?”

“Humans and monsters use to life together, but then a war happened. I’m not sure how, but the humans sealed the monsters here in the Underground.” 

“Sounds like some strange story.”

“I wish.” Flowey commented, seeming to sadden once more before you. Frowning gently, you reached out only to jump as Flowey visible flinched away from you. “Ah! Do-don’t hurt me!”

“Don’t hurt you? Why would I hurt you? Why would I hurt the..eh monster who saved me?” 

“Eh…oh…y-yeah, b-but that doesn’t mean you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” You comment, keeping your hand to yourself for the moment. This seemed like all some sort of bad dream, but there was no way your mind would come up with all of this. It was like out of a book, one you had never read, which would be a surprise considering your track record for reading. 

“I guess I can trust you. Down here….its kill or be killed.” Flowey’s voice moves into a high echoing pitch that makes the hairs on your skin stand on end. Trembling, you rub your hands over your arms as if you are physically cold over his voice. 

“Kill or be killed?”

“Yeah, being trapped down here for so long…a lot of monsters have lost hope of ever seeing the surface. Makes monsters aggressive and dangerous.” 

“Is…is there anyway to get to the surface?” You wondered if there was a way that you could go home, but you also wondered how long the monsters had been down here. They’d been down here so long that they lost hope of ever gaining their freedom. That was so sad and a very terrifying idea. It made you wonder if there was a way that monsters could go to the surface and live with humans.

“There is but…it’s not exactly good.”

“H-how so?”

“Monsters need human souls to pass the barrier.”

“Human souls?” 

“Yeah…that means any monster that sees you is going to want your soul…”

“Do you want my soul?” You can’t help but question, a little fearful. It must have been the same fear that Flowey had felt when you reached for him because the flower jerked back as if he had been physically struck.

“No way!” He practically shouted before pausing to look around. You were in a small cave, something just within the walls it seemed. He seemed to be worried over the possibility of someone or something overhearing or finding you two. “No way…” He speaks more softly. “I don’t want human souls, even if they could make a monster more powerful or help break the barrier. I don’t like hurting people.” 

“You’re a good monster than Flowey.” He was technically a monster right? Either way, Flowey looked up at you with a touch of red across his peach colored face. Did flowers really blush? Aw, it was so cute on the little thing. 

“Oh, but…I guess that means I can’t go home either…huh?”

“Well, you’re a human you can pass through the barrier without a problem.” 

“But you’d be left down here…all monsters would be.”

“A monster just tried to kill you, why are you so worried about leaving someone behind when you don’t even know anyone here.” 

Thinking back, you can envision the massive white paw that had reached for you and felt the fire. Had that been a monster? They had tried to kill you to have your soul. Without thinking, you gently touched the center of your chest while your free hand rubbed at your forehead. This was so much information so quickly. 

“Well, you seem kind Flowey. I’d like to go home, but I don’t think I’d like the idea of leaving someone kind like you behind.”

“Y-you shouldn’t be worrying about anyone but yourself. It’s kill or be killed down here remember.” Flowey was blushing again, it seems like he hadn’t expected you to say what you did. 

“So, how do I get home then?”

Flowey seemed to clam up at that point, his bead like eyes turning away from you quickly. His little leaves rustled together as if he was nervous to say something to you. 

“Flowey?” You question softly, gently reaching out. Your finger gently brushes the tip of one of his petals and instantly his attention is focused back on you. “What’s wrong?” Flowey seemed to hesitate before hanging his head in defeat. Shifting his form, he turned to look you on fully.

“I…don’t know if you’ll be able to go home…I don’t know how much longer you’ll even be alive.”

“What?” You question in complete shock, confusion making your mind a bit hazy. You’re not sure what scared you worse, not being able to go home or not being alive much longer. Were monsters really going to be hunting you down? If there was a way to go home, you think you could make it. It might be long and it might take time, but you’d do it safely and get home. You had to, you knew you had to. 

“…Monsters hunting you aside…I’m afraid…I failed at saving you even if you think I did.”

“Flowey…I don’t understand.” You question as you tilt your head to the side, trying to make sense of what he was not telling you.

“You only have half a soul _____. I…it got damaged when I tried to save you…I don’t know anyone who’s survived having no soul or a damaged soul.” Flowey sniffled as he told you this information and you couldn’t have felt anymore lost. So, it didn’t matter basically. You were going to die down here one way or another? If no one could survive with a soul, how were you still alive? 

“Is there anyway to fix my soul? How long do I have?”

“I..don’t know of anyway and I don’t know. You’ve been sleeping for two days and you haven’t disappeared yet. Human souls are stronger than monster souls. Maybe you can survive longer than us monsters…maybe you can survive with half a soul.”

Maybe? You could work with maybe. With a small nod, you shifted to stand up. Your body still felt heavy and it was difficult to move. Flowey had said you’d been a sleep for two days? Damn, maybe you needed to take it easy, but you wanted to try to get home as soon as possible. There was no point in just lying down and dying. Sure, you liked to take life one-step at a time, but you always kept moving. This was just another challenge and you’d make it through this one too.  
“W-what are you doing? W-where are you going?” Flowey asked as he watched you pick up your backpack. It seemed like everything was still there as you slipped it on your back. 

“I’m going home. Can you point me in the direction, Flowey?” 

“Y-you can’t just leave idiot! Didn’t you hear me! You’re gonna die. You’ll never make it to the barrier.”

“Heh, you said maybe. Besides if I’m going to die, I’d like to know I did so by pushing forward and not sitting in the dark hiding. So, which way?” 

“Eh…eh…eh…you can’t!”

“Flowey.”

“I’m going to go with you!” He all but shouted at you causing you to jump in surprise. A bright smile broke out across your features as you nodded quickly. “Thank you so much Flowey!” 

“W-w-hatever, just follow me.”

“Follow you?” You questioned as you watched him disappear into the dirt before reappearing near the cave entrance. Was that how he was able to get around? How the hell had he dragged you to this place then? Maybe a lot of stops and starts? Either way, you shrug as you slowly begin to follow the flower monster. You’re not sure if you believe your soul is half gone, but you do feel different. There is a strange hollowness in your chest and an ache in your physical being. Movement was hard and everything felt weighed down. There was a strange feeling of emptiness that made you feel cold. Even if half your soul was gone, you were still you, and you were going to press on.

Flowey seemed impatient with you, but he moved at a pace that fit you. He led you through a place called the Ruins, it was right before the main part of the Underground, and that is where you’d find the castle. According to Flowey, that is where you would find the barrier and be able to cross over back to the surface. The walk was silent and you couldn’t help but take everything in as you went. There didn’t seem to be anyone around. You couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

After what felt like forever, you found yourself at a small hole in the wall. Tilting your head to the side, you glanced at Flowey who turned to you with a small smile. It was probably no bigger than one of those fun tunnels in a kid’s amusement park. Titling your head to the side, you knelt down to look into the dark expansion of tunnel.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to fit.” 

“You’ll fit. It’s a shortcut to the Ruin doors. We can’t go through the main hall or she’ll see us.”

“She?” 

“The monster who tried to burn you alive?” 

“Oh…” Yeah it was probably best not to run into that monster again. 

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you shift your body, and begin to crawl through the vent-sized tunnel. It’s snug and you’re fearful, but the sight of Flowey popping up every few feet before you is enough to spur you on just a bit more. You weren’t alone, Flowey was here and he hadn’t be anything but helpful so far. 

Coming out the other side, you find yourself in a long tunnel and before a large set of stone doors. They were huge and you couldn’t help but stare up at them intimidated. How were you ever going to open those doors? Somewhere high above you, you can hear the sound of pots and pans. The scent of something cooking has you looking curiously upwards.

“Ignore it.” Flowey whispered to you as he disappeared and reappeared right before the doors. “I can get these open, but you’ll have to run for it.”

“You’re coming with right?”

“Yeah, yeah, but she’ll know we’re here soon if we don’t move fast.”

“O-okay…yeah let’s do this then.” You commented as you move to stand next to Flowey and gaze over the doors. How was Flowey even going to open this? Reaching out, you feel the solidness of the stone, but you find it oddly cold to the touch. 

“What’s on the otherside?”

“A forest covered in snow.” Flowey claimed as his vines begin to seep in between the large stones. 

“Are you sure you can open it?”

“Of course, I’ve done it before…just been a while.”Flowey muttered as his concentration returns to the doors. You step back to give him space, placing your trust in the small flower as you glance around. You can still hear movement above you and you can’t help but wonder about the monster you encountered earlier. All you had been able to see was their large clawed paw, but you silently wondered who they were. Maybe they were only trying to help earlier? Maybe the tearing of your soul had all been a terrible, misunderstanding, sort of accident? Well, it didn’t really matter did it? According to Flowey, you were going to die. You had to wonder if you were accepting this at all, it was hard to think about. 

A creak caught your attention and you turned to see the double doors swing open. Flowey seemed pleased with himself as you came closer, eyeing the dark path just up ahead as the wind brought a draft of cold air. There were a few snowflakes making their way towards you and you couldn’t help but shiver slightly. You were already cold as it was and now you had to go into the snow, eh not exactly what you were looking forward too.

“_____! Run!” Flowey screeched as something hot shot past your head. As it exploded against the wall, you stared at it with wide eyes, seeing the wall now scorched and burned. Fire, it was fire again. Glancing behind you, you spot a large goat like monster just down the corridor. She wears a tattered purple robe that looked like it was once elegant and rather regal. Her hands are held up, each paw holding a bright, swirling ball of fire. 

“What a pesky weed you are and child how dare you leave before even meeting me!” She growls out, her eyes dark and her face twisted with a look of pure hatred and disgust. “I won’t let you leave me, not again.”

Not again? What does that mean? Somehow you had a feeling you were not the first person to come across her and you were not the first person who tried to get away. Taking a step back, you hear stone begin to creak and to your dismay the doors are beginning to close. “____! Run! Come on, run!” Flowey shouts at you disappearing just as a fireball hits the place he once was.

Okay, you don’t have much of a choice here. Turning, you run as quickly as your body will allow you. You’re barely able to slip past the closing opening as another fireball shoots over your head and lands with a hiss in a pile of snow. Another one hits the door beside you, burning the fabric of your hoodie some as you squeeze past. Tripping, you land in a pile of snow as the sound of stone slams shut behind you. Wailing can be heard on the other side as the goat monster attacks the door with a series of what you can only assume are fireballs. 

Panting heavily, you sit there for a long moment just staring at the door. Flinching, you reach you to grasp your chest. It feels like your heart is beating too strongly and too fast. It makes you feel woozy and your head feels a bit hazy. Maybe this is why Flowey told you to take it easy earlier, not that you could exactly do that now.  
Glancing around, you can’t spot the flower monster anywhere and with a heavy sigh you raise to your feet. You are sure he got away. You didn’t see him try to fight her. Maybe he just can’t come up because of the snow? All around you is nothing but snow, rolling hills of snow. That along with the sharp winds and bitter whispers of a storm makes you shiver as you press forward. You had to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone,
> 
> I was honestly struggling with this one, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this one or not. However, I got a bout of inspiration today so I hope this will be good. 
> 
> Sorry it has taken me so long to post but here it is! A new chapter!

A storm had been building since early morning, giving way to an icy wind and heavy snow. At the rate it was going, it was bound to be a strong enough storm to bury Snowdin for a few days. That wasn’t good and for second in command Royal Guard, Papyrus, it meant a far more detailed patrol than normal. His presence, foreboding, as he marched with seamless movements through the main street of Snowdin, was as much of a warning as it was blessing. The longer monsters had remained buried beneath the surface, the more aggressive and hopeless they began to feel as if freedom seemed farther and farther from reach. Monsters were more likely to get into trouble with this mindset, snapping and snipping at one another. It turned a once peaceful world into a war zone and that war zone required Royal Guard members like Papyrus. More often than not, the mere presence of the tall skeleton was enough to solve most confrontations. 

Red eye lights were framed in glared sockets, right socket marked in scars of past battles. His stature was tall and proud, taking his career with the guard as seriously as he would his own soul. Determination fueled his every action in the Underground, a hidden part of his soul clinging to the hope of one-day freeing monsters from this hellish prison. At the moment, that hope was strung tightly to the collection of humans souls. Humans were disgusting, terribly, bloodthirsty creatures, and any he had come across thus far had only further proven this mindset. That was fine, it made killing them easier and the guilt he once felt silent. Seven souls, it was all they needed, and they were getting closer. However, there was a problem because a human hadn’t fallen down here for sometime and it seemed that reality was making monsters anxious.   
Crimson boots sunk into the ever-deepening snow as Papyrus left Snowdin behind in favor of the sentry station to the west. 

A rumble of a growl barreled low in his ribcage as he took in the sight of the sentry station and the hunkered down form of another skeleton. The familiar color pattern of red and black, along with faded, white fur, and a sharp golden tooth, slumped in sleep was enough to spark irritation in the taller skeleton. Stalking towards the wooden structure, Papyrus wasted no time in curling his hand into a tight fist before bring it down harshly. The sound of bone cracking against the smaller skeleton’s skull echoed loudly as an undignified yelp of pain followed. Papyrus watched as his brother stumbled back and out of his chair with a loud thud. 

“SANS…YOU LAZY FUCK…HAVEN’T I WARNED YOU ABOUT FALLING ALSEEP AT YOUR POST.” Booming voice, Papyrus spoke with the intent of capturing the attention, and holding it hostage. 

“B-boss…” Sans stuttered, rubbing the back of his aching skull as his crimson eye lights took in the other’s form. A feeling of dread built in Sans soul as he took in Papyrus’s angry expression. Shit, he had been having such a good nap too. It wasn’t like he slept peacefully anymore and these few hours of needed rest were welcomed. Unfortunately, it also meant possible invoking his brother’s wrath. Anger bubbled alongside the dread at having been disturbed. “Damn it, did ya have ta hit me?” He questioned as he stood up and dusted snow off his beloved, but worn sweater. 

“YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR HUMANS, SANS. I AM IN NO MOOD TO BE CORRECTING YOUR USELESS EXISTANCE.” 

Shit, talk about words being painful, but it wasn’t anything Sans wasn’t already use to. Huffing, he takes his seat back up and leans back. Eye sockets narrowed on the glare Papyrus sends him as he shoves his hands deeper into the pockets of his sweater. “Wha’s it matter? There ain’t been a human around here for nearly half a year. Maybe they all finally kicked the fucking bucket or something up there.” Another grumble was Sans’s only answer before a gloved hand snagged the material of his hood. Sans chocked harshly as his brother lifted him from his spot. 

“YOUR JOB IS TO OBSERVE THE PRESENCES OF HUMANS AND REPORT BACK TO ME. JUST BECAUSE A HUMAN HAS NOT COME BY IN SOMETIME DOES NOT MEAN THEY HAVE FUCKING STOPPED EXISTING OR THAT YOU CAN FUCKING BLOW OFF YOUR JOB.” A harsh shake jarred Sans’s bones before he was tossed roughly back into the far wall of the sentry station. The hit was hard enough to knock the wind from his non-existent lungs and give his spine a good ache. “GET BACK TO WORK, SANS.” Papyrus growled out in irritation as he began to take his leave. 

“Y-yeah…boss.” Sans muttered with a huff, as he remained seated upon the floor. His crimson eye lights watching his brother’s retreating form as a deep ache began to form in his soul. It had been nothing but bickering and fighting between them for years; honestly, it shouldn’t bother him as much as it did. Yet, even with all the bloodshed and abuse between them, Sans still cared for his brother. Eye lights flickered to the ever-developing storm as the familiar feeling of worry gnawed at his bones. Papyrus would be fine, he’d come home before the storm…

Encountering his brother was always stressful, his presences a constant reminder of imperfection. Sans was nothing like him, he lacked the strength and determination, the pride and strive for glory. Part of him knows he cares for his only sibling, a stronger part of him knew Sans was a weakness. Papyrus hated weakness, it was low and disgusting…and it’s what got you killed in this world. It would get Sans killed one day if either of them were not careful.

Heading towards the Ruin doors, the end of Papyrus’s patrol, the icy winds begin to pick up as heavy snowfall encases the world. Well, it seemed like now was the time to end patrol before the storm got any thicker. Turning, Papyrus moves in an attempt to return the way he came when something in the distance catches his crimson eye lights. Eye sockets narrow as something shines amongst the snow, the color off compared to the vast expansion of white. 

A sigh escapes through his nasal cavity as a sharpened bone materializes in his left hand as he begins to stalk towards the alluring glow. The shine was close to the thick forest that grew between Snowdin and the Ruins. It’s shine fluttering with the slowly increasing on slaughter of snow, but Papyrus can see how it is slightly tucked against the roots of one of the larger trees. His grip on his weapon of choice increases as he gets closer, making out the lilac heart shaped object in the snow. Was that? Pausing a short distance away, Papyrus can barely make out the outline of a hand inches from the lilac glow. His weapon lowers as he calmly rounds the tree and stares down. 

Slumped against the base of the tree was a body, a human body, half buried in the snow. Their hair was soaked from the snow and a mess of tangles about their face. They were pale, color drained from the pull of the cold no doubt. So, a human had ended up down here after all. Although, this one didn’t seem to last long as Papyrus’s eye lights scanned their form. A quick check revealed low defense and low attack, no EXP, and no LOVE. How strange…usually the humans that fall down here were a threat, but this one didn’t seem capable of such things. Papyrus supposed it did not matter, but a quick check of the human’s HP caused him to hum in thought. They were barely clinging on to life, but their soul had already left their body. 

This human was going to die and they were too weak to be of any threat. That meant Papyrus could take their soul and if he hurried he could bring it to Asgore and Undyne before it disappeared. The human didn’t seem to be in any condition to take their soul back, it would be pointless to try really. It would be more effective to take the soul at this point. Glancing at the little object, Papyrus reached out for it, but his hand paused. His crimson eye lights flickered back to the human as curiosity bubbled in his soul; it was dangerous to feel this way. His hand shifted, moving to roughly push tangled locks from the human’s face. He wanted a good look at this human, cautious but curious as to why this one was so different. 

Frost was already bundling up against brow-hair and eyelashes, lips parted but tinted a deep blue. It seemed this human had been out here for sometime. She was a pretty, little thing though. Papyrus could barely make out the slight rise and fall of her chest, the puff of heated breathe the only signs of life. Well, this human certainly seemed determine to stay alive, but it wouldn’t last much longer. For a moment, Papyrus debated the idea of putting this human out of it’s misery. She seemed to have gone through a bit of hell already, clothes torn up, scorched, bruised, and cut up. Yet, she had managed to make it this far without causing any damage to another. What kind of human was she? 

Papyrus put the thought away; humans didn’t deserve such an act of mercy. She could suffer and die in the cold. Freezing to death would be worse than slashing her to bits. That left the matter of the soul, the only important thing here. Reaching out, Papyrus lifted the item from the snow with a surprising amount of care. Even if it was a human’s soul, it was fragile, and Papyrus needed it intact for Asgore’s plans to work. However, as he brushed the snow from the lilac surface, Papyrus felt his soul shutter in despair. A bubble of anger worked its way to the surface as Papyrus snapped.

“WHAT IS THE FUCKING MEANING OF THIS!” 

In the palm of his hand, was only half a soul that twitched with small half formed pulses. Where was the other half? Papyrus’s eye lights narrowed as his palm trembled with the desire to crush this embarrassment; this pathetic excuse for a soul did not deserve to even exist! The jagged edges along what once was the heart’s center was enough to tell Papyrus that someone else had gotten to this human long before him. Wait…long before him? Eye sockets narrowed in on the jagged tears, the edges blackened, showing off the dying part of the soul. This happened days ago. His gaze flickered back to the human with interest; they had survived days in the cold with half a soul and no EX or LOVE? What kind of human was this? 

His interest was perked, wondering if this human could be more useful than he first thought. Maybe there was more to them than just their soul. If there was this much strength to survive with half a soul, maybe she could be a valuable tool. Papyrus wasn’t sure if the human would reclaim her soul, but he figured it could not hurt to try. After all, if she proved to be useful than all this stupid effort would be worth it. His free hand grasped her arm tightly, the sharp tips of his gloves digging into the flesh causing little blood blossoms. With a quick flick of his wrist, he pulled the body from the snow before dropping it. Kneeling down and with a surprising amount of care, he placed the half soul on the human’s sternum and pushed. There was resistance, as if the soul and body refused to be reunited. Papyrus grumbled in annoyance as a flicker of reddish orange sparks lit up his right eye. Maybe a bit of magic could help push this reunion. It was beginning to snow heavily, too much for Papyrus’s liking. 

The soft lilac color began to fade as the human body began to take back what it owned. The color a stark contrast to the color of Papyrus’s magic. The colors seemed to flicker against one another for a moment before the lilac soul clung in tendrils to Papyrus’s gloved hand. 

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Papyrus exclaimed as he attempted to pull his hand away from the human soul. A sharp pull was his only answer as he flinched, a strange feeling flickering through his bones. It felt like something was absorbing his magic and sure enough, if he focused on the human’s soul, a reddish orange color was beginning to color the lilac surface. There was nothing painful about the experience, but Papyrus did not like it. What was this human doing? What was she playing at?   
Papyrus watched with a mixture of horror and fascination as the lilac soul concentrated tendrils of his reddish orange magic and began to use it to knit a new half. It lasted but a few moments before the connection was broken and Papyrus was able to stumble back and away. His crimson eye lights exclaimed the human soul; he was completely stunned by what he saw. Half of the soul was still lilac in color, smooth and gel like any other humans soul. The other half consisted of his magic, threaded together in a loosely woven pattern making the soul look nearly whole. 

What had the human done?! She had stolen his magic! Anger bubbled, how dare she! Before he could clamor to his feet to stop it, the soul sank back into the human’s body and the world returned to the same dark silence. That anger snapped as Papyrus materialized a new sharpened bone, prepared to drive it thought the human’s skull, but she didn’t move. If anything, the only change he noticed was color returning to her features, but nothing more. He felt a strange weight in his soul and an even stranger feeling…was this…hope? Naw, it couldn’t be. Papyrus hasn’t felt hope like this since he was baby bones. When she didn’t move or outright attack him, he slowly lowered his weapon once more. 

What had that been? Papyrus could still feel his magic in his bones, grant it…it felt lessened but more like the feeling he got after training with Undyne. Therefore, it didn’t seem as alarming to him when he thought about it. Why had the human’s soul taken his magic? What purpose could that possible serve? Was it some sort of survival method…the soul trying to stay in existence but borrowing someone else’s energy to do so? Papyrus would have to speak with Alphys about this. 

For now, this human’s soul was useless to give to Asgore, but Papyrus felt that the human could be useful for something. He was interested in what happened, curious as to this unexpected development. He was also still angry over his magic being stolen from him. Maybe, a human pet might not be such a bad thing to have around until he can figure out something better. 

Papyrus hesitates for a moment before picking up the human body, worried his magic would be stolen once more, but nothing happens. Gazing over the human, he huffs as he shifts to remove the cape like red fabric that he constantly wore. He wrapped it over the human’s form, not wishing to alert any other monster to the fact a human was in the Underground. Yes, he would have to inform Undyne at some point, but for now; he did not need anyone else but maybe Sans knowing about her. Between the fabric and the storm, Papyrus figured he would be able to get home without any distractions or problems. 

“What the fuck Papyrus!” Sans snapped, his clawed fingertips dragging against his skull in distress as a single red eye flickered through his right eye socket. His usual smirk had been wiped clean when Papyrus had returned home, carrying something that he had merely disposed of on the floor in the corner of the living room with an uncharacteristic amount of care. Sans had been ordered to get dry clothes and a towel, which he did, before finding out that what Papyrus had brought home was a human. 

“Why did you bring that thing here?” Sans questioned in confusion, not comfortable with the threat of a human in their home. His magic flared against the threat, ready to strike out at any moment. It did not help that this human sent off all sorts of warning bells, something was wrong with them. This human didn’t feel right and sensing some of Papyrus’s magic coming off her was not helping him any. 

“NYEH…” The sound of Papyrus’s cold laughter sent a chill down Sans’s spine, he sounded upset. “I FIGURED WE COULD FINALLY TAKE ONE AS A PET. WE HAVE SPOKEN OF IT BEFORE.”

“B-but A-a-sgore…” Sans began.

“THIS HUMAN IS DEFECTIVE…ASGORE WILL HAVE NO USE FOR HER SOUL.”

“D-defective? How so?” Sans questioned as he moved closer to his brother’s kneeling form. Papyrus had removed the human’s clothing, leaving her form bare and exposed to the world. Sans would be lying if he said he didn’t find that form to be attractive. He had to swallow a lump in his throat, as he looked the body over. She was a rather curvy human, a little more meat on her bones than some of the others. Her breasts were perfect, her thighs smooth, legs long, and he found himself taking note of the little beauty mark on her throat. 

His ogling was interrupted as Papyrus redressed the human in one of Sans’s oversized tee-shirts. The black material was long and it wouldn’t hold up right on her shoulders. However, Papyrus felt it would do fine for the moment as he handed her wet clothing to Sans to dispose of. The human trembled, no doubt coming somewhat back from the cold they had encountered. He picked her up once more before moving her to the sofa. 

“Heh, sure ya want her in here with us Paps? Could just throw her in the shed.” It’s where they had housed humans before if they could not be directly transported to   
Undyne or Asgore. Papyrus seemed to scoff at the idea as he draped a thick blanket over the human’s form. He was still angry over his magic being stolen and he very much wanted answers. However, he felt that throwing this human in the shed like all the others wasn’t right. She was different, she was special somehow, but by no means was Papyrus dropping his guard around her. If they were going to keep her as a pet and if there was something useful to her than Papyrus needed her alive. Considering the bout of hypothermia she was no doubt suffering from, leaving her in the shed would reverse this progress. Papyrus could feel a strange ache settling in his soul that he did not quite understand. 

“SHE WILL BE STAYING HERE, SANS. I CANNOT HAVE HER DYING ON US.” Papyrus explained as he moved to the closet and dug around. When he found what he needed, he could hear Sans sigh with a surprising amount of relief. In Papyrus’s left hand was a collar, the leather thick and rough. In his right hand, he held what looked like a leash made of the same material. Returning to the human, he shifted her body enough to put the collar on, and attached the leash. “I AM NO FOOL SANS, WE WILL TAKE PRECAUTIONS WITH HER BEING HERE.” He attached the leash to a nearby hook on the wall, one that they typically used to hold jackets and such. Tying it securely, he looked back towards the human. The leash was slightly taunt; the distance from the sofa and the tightened collar enough to allow the human to sleep peacefully and move about the living room a little. If she tried to run or attack, well she wouldn’t get far. 

Sans stood to the side as he continued to watch his brother work. There was something going on here and he wanted to know what it was. 

“Something ain’t right about this human. What’s her deal anyways? I sense your magic coming outta her…and not in the good way.” Sans snickered. 

“GOOD WAY? SANS…THAT IS DISGUSTING. YOU SICKEN ME SOMETIMES.” Papyrus growled, the idea of getting physically close to a human giving him a shutter that shook his very soul. “THERE IS NOTHING REMOTELY ATTRACTIVE ABOUT THESE FLESHY CREATURES.” 

“Ah, come on Boss. Look at her, will ya? She’s kinda hot for a fleshy creature.” Sans commented with another snicker as Papyrus let out a low growl.

“Sans…” Papyrus spoke, his voice lowered and his tone dangerous as he stared down at the human. “This human has half a soul…”

“What? Shit, how’s she even still alive? I am not cleaning up a corpse in the house.” Sans spoke, his voice growing to show his annoyance.

“She’s still alive Sans because her soul stole some of my magic to keep its form.” 

“What!” That single red eye was back as Sans felt sweat begin to bead on his skull. That human had stolen some of Papyrus’s magic! Papyrus’s! Of all the magic to steal, somehow this little human was able to get Papyrus’s? Sans felt a growl bubble in the back of his throat as his magic flared and flamed about his skull. “Then why the fuck are we housing her, boss? Might as well kill the little thieving, bitch.” No human should be capable of such a thing, if this one was then she was a real threat. They couldn’t keep her, even if Papyrus thought she could be a pet. 

“NO.” Papyrus spoke sharply, his eye lights narrowing dangerously at his hostile brother. “I am fine Sans. She did not take much from me. Trust me, she will be punished for stealing from me. Take a good look at her Sans, she has no EX and no LOVE. She is not a threat….I am under the impression her soul acted on its own. She has no magic that I sense. We will be cautious, but I feel she might be of some use to us.”

“So…she’s just an oddity that stole your magic and caught yer eye huh?” Sans summed up the conversation quickly enough as he slowly lowered his defense. Papyrus was right, there wasn’t anything threatening about this human, but they would have to be cautious. Besides, Papyrus already claimed he would punish her, Sans had been on the receiving end of many punishments before so the threat there was real. Well, if Papyrus could handle it, Sans would just have to go along with it for now. 

“I WILL NEED YOU TO CONTACT ALPHYS.” Papyrus spoke, his normal tone returning.

“W-w-what! No way!” Sans grumbled before freezing as he was caught in one of Papyrus’s death glares. “A-a-lright, fine…whatever…” He muttered as he disappeared with a soft blip, footsteps echoing upstairs, no doubt trying to find his phone. 

Papyrus sighed through his nasal cavity as he looked down at the sleeping human. His soul still ached and he still could not figure out why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter to this story. I have been thinking over how to write this chapter for days. It is kinda hard to write Underfell...so hopefully I did it justice. I think with this part out of the way, it might be easier for me to write. I want to add this to my weekly writing sets, but we shall see. I will try my best.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you all enjoy.

“We-well, her soul won’t be u-seful for anything at this point…even with your magic….sir.” A grumble escaped from the small, yellow, lizard like monster, her eyes locked on the hovering mass of soul and magic. Really, she had never seen anything like this before. It was fascinating and part of her wanted to take this soul and human for tests. The thought caused a sickeningly, gleeful grin to form upon her features. However, considering Papyrus had made claims to this human meant you were off limits. Damn skeleton…

“SHE WILL DIE THEN?” Papyrus’s voice boomed, red eye lights trained sharply on the floating lilac-orange soul. He didn’t much trust Alphys to keep her hands to herself, in fact he hated having her in his presence. Yet, she was the only one that would probably have a rough idea of what was going on. From where he stood, towering over both the human and Alphys, he couldn’t help but notice how his magic seemed lighter. It seemed nearly faint compared to what it had been.

“I-if you stop your flow of magic…y-yes.” Alphys seemed to confirm his thoughts. “M-maybe…I-it looks like your m-magic is keeping her s-s-oul stable. W-w-ithout it, her s-s-oul will most likely cease to exist.” 

“There ain’t a way to fix it?” Sans’s voice carried from his spot at the far wall, leaning back rather casually. From a distance, one would think the shorter skeleton was far too comfortable with this situation. Papyrus, however, could see the distraught lines in Sans’s skeletal features. Was he worried about fixing the soul so they could break the barrier to the surface? Was he worried over the human? Worried about him? Sometimes it was difficult pinpointing where Sans’s mind wandered. Maybe he was curious as to how to actually fix the soul. Sans could be…soft…at times.

“Heh…there’s not a snowball’s chance in Hotland.” Alphys snickered, sounding a little too pleased over this information. Papyrus was sure he didn’t like her tone, nor the way she seemed to eye the sleeping human. He was no fool, knowing exactly the extend that Alphys’s ‘research’ went, and being something or someone who caught her eye was…dangerous. “The other half has probably already disappeared. So, i-if you wanna k-keep her a-a-live y-y-ou’ll have to give up s-some magic.” 

Papyrus huffed at that, not liking the idea of sharing his magic with anyone…let alone using it to keep some weakling alive. Maybe it would be better to just kill the human? While he did find her interesting, considering her situation, he was not comfortable with the thought of getting that close. He’d be dusted if he let his guard down like that around someone he didn’t even know. It was kill or be killed in this world, you didn’t simply trust someone. Hell, Papyrus only really trusted Sans and that was a bit touchy at times.

“MAGIC IS AN EASY SOURCE TO OBTAIN.” Papyrus mused, figuring there was probably a while to get the human magic that didn’t involve using his own. There were plenty of lesser monsters he could force to give up their magic…eh? Wasn’t he just thinking of killing the human? There was a soft flicker in his soul, a feeling that didn’t sit right, a confliction of emotions. It wasn’t like him to be at odds with his emotions, let alone allow them any sort of freedom. It could get one dusted.

Alphys huffed loudly in amusement over Papyrus’s words, causing sharp eye lights to flicker to her. Caught in a deadly gaze, one that was heavy with tension and a hidden threat, she found herself choking on air as she clammed up her amusement. Coughing, she turned her attention away from Papyrus and back to the sleeping human, noticing that the soul was slowly retreating back into it’s home within the human’s chest.

“I-I doubt you’ll be able to use another mons-monster’s magic.” Alphys explained. “Y-y-our magic…i-it’s threaded into h-her soul. H-her soul p-pick your ma-magic. I-it might not accept another’s. T-t-here is probably s-s-ome kind of bond there…w-w-onder if there are side effects….” Alphys explained, nervously, her voice trailing off as she lost herself in thought. 

“SANS, RETURN ALPHYS. I’VE NO MORE USE FOR HER.” Papyrus claimed, dismissively, ignoring the tempered glare from Alphys. Sans huffed softly as he moved away from the wall, a soft red glow emitting from his left eye socket. He had had to teleport Alphys here considering the heavy snowstorm that seemed to rage with undying force outside.

“Will do, Boss.” Sans commented, narrowing his sockets at Alphys challenging the glare she sent him. They had once been on good terms with each other, but that had faded with time and a good number of resets, leaving them at odd’s ends with each other more often than not. Grasping Alphys’s arm, none too gently, Sans disappeared leaving behind the scent of ozone and magic. 

Humming softly, Papyrus stared down at the human for a long moment, lost in his thoughts. What was he going to do with her? He could kill her right here and now and be done with it. It wouldn’t be hard, a quick snap of the neck or a bone through the chest. He could crush her soul and watch it fade away into dust. There was no use for her, her soul useless in breaking the barrier. She would be a waste of time and space and magic, according to Alphys. Even as a pet, what would Papyrus even do with her? While she had stolen from him, it didn’t seem like his magic would stay for all that long if he didn’t provide it. How was he even suppose to do that? It happened on its own, her soul reacting when it was in his possession. A quiet whimper interrupted his thoughts, red eye lights flickering down and locking with ___ colored eyes. Pressure seemed to settle over Papryru’s soul…it felt…depressing.

Warmth, it was the first thing you noticed upon waking. Vision blurry, body trembling slightly, and throat tight, you felt oddly warm and comfortable. Were you dead? It certainly could be, but you had fallen asleep in the cold and snow, right? Where were you now? You must be dead; maybe death was comfortable and warm like this. With only half a soul, how did you think you could make it anywhere far…let alone escape back to the surface. Wasn’t like there was anything there anyways. You were doomed from the start, it made you feel depressed, but you noticed your vision coming to. Maybe you weren’t dead…

The first thing you noticed was a set of red pinprick lights above you, framed in the features of a very tall skeleton. The monster had to be at least six or seven feet tall, it was hard to tell from your position. The dark colors of their clothing and the sharpness of their fanged frown was enough to tell you that this monster wasn’t as friendly as Flowey had been. For a long time, you merely laid there and stared at the monster above you, almost in disbelief. Well, you were more surprised you weren’t dead yet. Small details began to fall into place the longer you stared up at the monster, eyes drawn to the cracks that danced around the monster’s left eye socket. That looked painful.

“L-lo-looks p-painful.” You barely whisper, your body far weaker than you had expected it to be. Unconsciously, you reached out slightly, fingertips pointed towards his face. You hadn’t the strength to keep your arm out for long before it fell back limp. He looked confused, brow bones raised. Everything felt sluggish and heavy, your mind not fully focusing as you began to realize how warm you really were. Why was it so hot? Without much thought, you reached up to touch your face. Fingertips gently touched your eye, as if that would somehow answer the unspoken question, before they moved to your forehead. 

Painful? Well, that was not something Papyrus had expected upon you first waking up. Without thinking, he turned his gaze away from you and brought a hand to his face. He could barely feel the cracks through the thick leather of his red gloves. Honestly, he had been prepared for fear, panic, a scream, or something not…whatever this was. Why was your first concern over an old scar? There was a flicker in his soul…concern? Where was that emotion coming from? Glancing back towards you, he noticed your focus had shifted to stare up at your hand that was placed against your forehead. You really didn’t look too good. 

Reaching out, he caught your wrist in a tight grip and pulled your hand from your head. There was small flinch that caused your nose to scrunch and you eyes to close for a moment. Heh, that was a reaction he understood….good. He placed the appendage down beside you, glaring at you as if to deter you from disobeying his actions. You didn’t move when he let go and a slight glance at your wrist confirmed that Papyrus’s grip had been harsh. The delicate skin of your wrist was slightly red from the pressure he had applied. 

Removing one of his gloves, Papyrus reached down and brushed his distal phalanges over your forehead. A soft sigh, a sign of relief, escaped your lips as your eyes flickered closed. There was a twitch to an eye socket, jaw tightening, as those red eye lights flickered a shade dimmer…you had a fever and it seemed pretty high. Removing his hand, he replaced his glove before walking away from you. 

Hazy eyes followed the movement for a moment before settling on staring upwards at the ceiling. You were not sure what was going on, but you missed the feel of his bones already. They had been cool against your forehead. You must have had a fever, it would make sense considering the snow and ice that had been outside when you passed out. Maybe you were coming down with something…would your soul be able to take it?

Part of you, was beginning to accept the fact that you were going to die. It had been proven to you thus far, falling asleep in the snow because you were too weak to move on. The pain in your chest had been so terrible, your soul barely able to keep you moving. Another part of you, scolded you for being weak and giving in. You were stronger than that, you had to continue on, and push forward like you always had. Yet, what was the point, there was nothing on the surface for you anymore, but you still wanted to try. 

Your head hurt far too much for this.

The sound of heavy footfalls caught your attention, eyes flickering open as something cool was pressed against your forehead. Staring up at the tall skeleton, you felt your lips twitch in a small smile as the cool relief helped ease some of the pain from the sickness. Something flickering in the corner of the room caught your attention, causing you to shift slightly. The taller skeleton seemed to catch on to your movements, his eye lights moving to follow your gaze.

Sans had returned with a huff and a fresh claw mark on his right cheekbone. Seems he and Alphys had exchanged some…words before he returned. No wonder he took so long. Papyrus huffed as he eyed his brother before turning his attention back to you. You were still staring at Sans, though your gaze was still foggy and unclear. You were seeing, but not really seeing. It was more like you were looking through things.

Feeling eyes upon him, Sans perked as he rubbed at his sore cheek. Fuck Alphys and her damn claws, just because he was sent to get her and interrupted her work didn’t mean he was to blame. Papyrus had wanted her here not him. His thoughts were brought up short as his red eye lights locked on your ____ eyes, fuck what a pretty color. Dropping his hand, shuffling them deeper into his pockets, Sans’s smile widened at you. He was surprised that you didn’t flinch, most were put off by his sharp fangs, even if one was fake.   
His smile twitched downwards a hair as he realized you were still staring. It was beginning to make him uncomfortable and it began to make his magic boiling. Growling, his smile completely faded as he began to walk towards you and his brother. “What the fuck are you looking at, girly?” Sans hissed out, snapping at you, and expecting a reaction. He didn’t get one, well not the reaction he was expecting anyways. Instead of flinching or becoming offended, your brows merely scrunched together as your eyes narrowed. Not in a look of anger or insult or malicious intent, more like confusion.

“What!” Sans snapped, his left eye flaring red with his magic. That caused your eyes to widen in shock; well at least that was somewhat of a reaction. A sharp thud to the back of his skull caused Sans to stumble forward, curses leaving his sharp jaws. “W-w-hat the hell, boss?” Sans questioned, turning his attention to his brother with confusion. The expression he saw caught Sans off guard, he wasn’t even sure if Papyrus realized the kind of face he was making. It was hard to tell right away, but having known Papyrus since he was a baby bones Sans could see his brother was actually…concerned?

Concerned? Over what? The human? Rubbing the back of his skull, Sans’s eyes lights flickered back to you on the sofa. Papyrus’s eye lights had dimmed; the biggest sign of his brother’s emotional state. It was then that Sans noticed the washcloth upon your forehead, somewhere in his soul he felt a bit of warmth. Papyrus would show concern from time to time, mainly at home, and when Sans was hurt. Over the years and the number of resets, that expression was becoming rarer and rarer as the harsh world they lived in pushed down upon them harder and harder. Sans knew his brother cared far more than he let on, soft hearted like Sans, but much better at hiding it, and pushing the emotions away.   
Feeling his shoulders slump, Sans sighed softly before his eye sockets widened in a mixture of surprise and shock. Anxiety bubbled in his soul, causing his bones to rattle slightly at the sight before him. Thin fingers were tangled in the worn, well cared for, red cloth of Papyrus’s scarf/cape. Sans felt sick just seeing it, knowing how much Papyrus treasured that piece of cloth. He was merely waiting for his brother to explode in anger.

The tug was light, barely there, but it had caught Papyrus’s attention instantly. Growling, Papyrus narrowed his eyes sockets at you. He didn’t like to be touched, not trusting anyone to get that close to him, let alone touch the one thing he actually treasured in this world. Without hesitation, he ripped the cloth from your weak grip, and moved to say something. However, the look on your face caught him off guard. A small pout to your plump lips, brows knitted, as your eyes narrowed in a disapproving manner. 

“D-d-on’t hit..him…” You barely whispered; the scolding soft and having absolutely no effect. There was no strength, no threat, no nothing behind your words. It was a simple statement, yet it had thrown Papyrus off completely. Were you not afraid of them? Afraid of him? A member of the Royal Guard? One of the most powerful monsters in the Underground? It didn’t make any sort of sense, but it didn’t have to as you blinked softly before your eyes flickered closed. It seems you were unable to keep yourself awake any longer.

Seeing you fall back asleep after speaking so boldly made Sans sweat nervously. On one hand, he felt a bit gracious that someone had stood up for him, even if it was from a weak ass, dying human. On the other hand, Sans waited for the backlash that was Papyrus’s temper. Surely, he would either; punish the human, kill her, or worse punish Sans for some damn reason. What the shorter skeleton was not expecting however, was Papyrus to step back and head towards the stairs.

“B-boss?” Sans questioned, uneasily.

“I AM GOING TO CLEAN UP AND START DINNER. SANS, YOU ARE TO WATCH OVER THE HUMAN UNTIL SHE AWAKENS. KEEP THAT CLOTH WET WITH COLD WATER. WE CAN NOT RISK HER TEMPERATURE RISING ANYMORE…IT WOULD BE A WASTE FOR A PET TO DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE A COLD.”

That…that was it? Sans swallowed, nodding his head as he watched his brother disappear down the hall before turning his attention back to your sleeping form. 

“Fuck…your ballsy girly….it’s gonna get you killed….idiot.” Sans muttered as he sat down on the coffee table, staring at you for a long time. 

It takes a long time before you feel yourself come to again, this time your vision is much clearer and your head doesn’t hurt as much. Laying there, it takes you a moment to remember where you were and what had happened. You remember two skeleton monsters, the snow, a fever, and some kind of conversation that you couldn’t remember well. Glancing to the side, you noticed you were alone; the room you were in was quiet. It looked like a living room of sorts, faded black carpet, deep reddish walls with peeling paint in small places, a TV, coffee table, and a deep red sofa you seemed to rest upon.

Shifting you feel something slip from your forehead, landing gently on your lap as you lean your back against the armrest of the sofa, it was the washcloth. Oh! That’s right, the taller one had placed that on your head when you first woke up. Reaching up, you felt your head and sighed softly. It still felt warm, but not nearly as hot as before. Moving a bit more, trying to get comfortable, you flinch as something tugs at your throat. 

Reaching up, you find a collar around your neck…it was attached to a leash that was connected to the far wall behind you…what the hell! Reaching up, you felt around for some sort of clasp or connection, finding none, and left to wonder how you could possible take the dang thing off. You could feel your breathing increase, panic setting in as you took stock of the situation. A collar and leash! What kind of person would do this…eh…monster? Skeleton? Whatever….either way you didn’t know what it meant. It made you want to run.

Fumbling around, you feel yourself begin to shake as your breathing gets shakier, causing you to cough softly. Suddenly, your motions stop as a deep pain erupts in your chest forcing your hands to lock together over your sternum. This was the place your soul was…wasn’t it? God, why did it hurt so damn much! It felt almost as bad as it had when you passed out in the snow. Glancing down at your clasped hands, your eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar tee-shirt you wore, but that thought was dismissed as you caught the faint glow of lilac and orange through the material.

A clash echoed from somewhere else in the house, a dish hitting the ground from the sounds of it. You swing your head in that direction, listening to a set of voices that were just a bit too far away for you to hear clearly. That didn’t matter much as the sound of footfalls began to echo, bringing the owner of those footsteps in your direction. The voice you heard was clearer now, a second set of footsteps seeming to follow the other.

“Boss! Seriously, what is wrong?” Sans questioned as he followed Papyrus from the kitchen. Things had been fine, Papyrus was cooking, and Sans was being lazy at the table. They weren’t fighting, they weren’t arguing, and while the conversation was sharp it had actually been rather pleasant. That was until Papyrus had frozen in his spot, dropping a plate before his hand clung to the material of the red turtleneck he had changed into. There was a slightly pained expression on his brother’s features, mixed with confusion. The deep reddish orange of his magic flickering to life in his eye sockets. Sans wouldn’t have been surprised if his soul had begun to glow as well.

Papyrus ignored Sans as he continued towards the living room and you. You…you had to be the reason for the strange feeling in his chest. That sharp pain had startled him and caused him to drop a plate. It had only lasted a second, a pinch really compared to some of the more serious wounds he had sustained before. What really caught his attention was the pull he felt in his soul, drawing him in the direction of you in the living room. Why was that? It had to be something to do with your soul and his magic within it. He still didn’t understand it…Alphys had mumbled something about a possible bond. That couldn’t be it…could it? No, he couldn’t be bound to a human.

Storming into the living room, Papyrus growled out as his eye lights locked on you. You were curled against the armrest, hands balled against your chest, as you panted harshly for breathe. There was a tremble to your form and a bit of fear in your eyes, yet there was a strange sense of strength considering how you held yourself almost like a cornered animal. He watched you for a moment, noticing you flinched when a cough escapes your lips. 

“STOP THAT.” He snapped instantly causing you to jump back. Hyperventilating wasn’t healthy and if Papyrus had to guess that was probably causing you some kind of distress, especially on your soul. Well, that would explain the pull then…his magic was suffering from your inability to catch your breath. 

“W-who are you?” You huffed out, ignoring the skeleton’s snap. Stop what? What were you doing that made the skeleton snap at you? “W-w-where am I? W-w-hat’s with this collar and leash? Let me go.” You shot off, forgetting the possible danger you were in by sprouting out so many questions and being so forward. You couldn’t help it, adrenaline and fear and panic clouding your thoughts. This seemed to make the tall skeleton angrier, his eye sockets narrowing as his crimson eye lights glowed just a fraction brighter. 

“Name’s Sans….this here is my…eh..Boss…Papyrus….ya can call’em Boss, sweetheart.” Sans sprouted out. He must have lost his mind there for a moment because his tongue slipped on his brother’s name. He also spoke before Papyrus, addressing you without thinking. The shorter skeleton was hoping to defuse the situation before Papyrus lost his temper, not sure what his younger brother would do exactly. Papyrus was threat, he’d dusted monsters before, it wouldn’t be a stretch to kill a human to. 

Sans couldn’t forget the bit of kindness you had shown him in your fever induced state, while he knew he shouldn’t let it affect him, he couldn’t help it. Between that and your state, well…you couldn’t be considered a threat. You were…different…a change to the timeline….one Sans wasn’t sure was a good thing or not just yet. Either way, it didn’t mean you should die so soon. A growl caught Sans’s attention, eye lights flickering towards his brother. Catching his glare, Sans sighed through his nasal cavity as he kept his relaxed posture even though his bones rattled slightly with his nervousness. He was going to be punished later for that little slip up, now he was sure of it. 

“HUMAN…STOP THAT LABORED BREATHING…” Papyrus opted to say, trying to control his anger over the situation. He’d punish Sans later for that little slip up and for introducing him to you in the first place. You were still breathing hard, but looked at him with confusion before turning away from him…eh? You simply looked away from him? An enemy? Someone who could easily kill you? What was wrong with you?

Taking a deep breath, you hold it for a long moment before letting it go. It wasn’t good to get all worked up like this. Panic never solved anything for you anyways and it really wasn’t help this pain in your chest. You had gotten some information for the moment, Sans and Papyrus….yeah you didn’t want to call the other Boss…that seemed…strange. Feeling yourself calm down, you can’t help but sigh softly as your heart rate slowed. 

So far, these monsters hadn’t done anything to you…was there a reason to be defensive? Your fingers knotted in the material of the washcloth and you paused. Eh….the taller skeleton had put this on you…Papyrus had. There had to be an explanation for this…even the collar. They had brought you from the cold and nursed your sickness for the most part. Besides their harsh exterior…they hadn’t shown you any signs of being a threat.

“S-sorry…” You finally breathed out. “U-Um...I panicked…there…um…” Pausing, you bring yourself to look at the skeletons again. Sans seems to have relaxed a bit, nervous looking still, but not as badly as when he had first walked into the room. Papyrus was still glaring at you, but his eye lights seemed dimmer in color. It was hard to read the skeleton brothers beyond that, not sure of what they wanted or what was going to happen next. 

“GOOD…NOW THAT YOU ARE CALM…YOU ARE IN OUR HOME…THE COLLAR AND LEASH ARE TO MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT LEAVE AS YOU ARE NOW UNDER OUR CARE. YOU ARE OUR….PET.” Papyrus stated with a curling smirk as your eyes widened at his words.   
Pet?

“Pet?” You question, jumping slightly as Sans snickered. 

“Yep…Pet, sweetheart.”

“I-I’m not a pet.” You stammer out as you move to tug at the collar again. This earned you a laugh from Papyrus, the tall skeleton crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“THAT COLLAR IS MAGICALLY LOCKED. YOU WILL NOT BE REMOVING IT ON YOUR OWN. YOU ARE OUR PET….TAKE IT AS A BLESSING CONSIDERING I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DIE OR KILLED YOU MYSELF.”

“I-I….” Pausing, you blinked for a moment as you mind took this information in. What the hell was this? They took you in to be a pet? They could have let you die? Somehow that….that was funny…and you started to laugh. It seemed that was not the reaction they were expecting, but it wasn’t like it sounded happy.

The anguish in your laugh was haunting to Sans, hallow and…familiar. Watching you pull your knees up, body still covered in the blanket, as you ran fingers through your sweat damp hair, he couldn’t help but wonder about you. 

“Y-you should have just left me…” The sadness in your voice caused Sans to flinch, wondering what you had gone though that would make you say that. You didn’t exactly seem to be the suicidal type…unless…did you know about your soul? Had you somehow…accepted the sick twist of fate that led you to half a soul?

“I’m going to die anyways…I have half a soul…I won’t last long…I-I’m sorry you had to waste your time…” The bitterness at the end was clearly a sign that you didn’t really mean that last part, considering they were making you their pet. 

“I AM WELL AWARE OF THE STATE OF YOUR SOUL…BUT YOU WILL NOT BE PASSING ANYTIME SOON.”

This caught your attention, causing you to frown in confusion.

“IN YOUR UNCONSCIOUS STATE…YOU STOLE FROM ME…THEREFORE YOUR PUNISHMENT IS BEING OUR PET.”

“Stole?” Now that really caught your attention, when had you stolen anything? You hadn’t meet these two before waking up here.

“You stole his magic to make your soul stable. You ain’t dying anytime soon, sweetheart. Not with Boss’s magic holding your soul together…but that means you owe him.” Sans supplied.

“YOUR SOUL IS MADE UP OF MY MAGIC, MEANING YOU ARE ALSO MINE.”

“I-I….I-I…I’m…I’m sorry…” You stumbled softly, not sure why, but you felt bad just thinking that you had stolen from someone…even if you were not conscious for it. “B-But that doesn’t mean you can make me your pet!” You comment, fearful of what that exactly meant. “J-just take your magic back…I-I don’t want it…I didn’t mean to steal from you.”

“Don’t work that way.” Sans commented off handedly, surprised that you would rather die with half your soul than continue to use Papyrus’s magic. It was a bit insulting, but at the same time, it showed in your expression how troubled you were over having stolen something. Not that you did it on purpose, even Sans could tell that much. That wouldn’t convince Boss one way or another though. 

“B-but…” Shifting, you look as if you are going to get up. You feel panicked again, breathing beginning to pick up again. You didn’t get far as cold air brushed against your bare legs. Gasping, you quickly pull the blanket back over yourself as you feel heat that did not come from your fever come to your face. Where were your clothes?

“NO BUTS HUMAN. YOU ARE NOW OUR PET AND WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD OR BE PUNISHED FOR IT….SANS.” Papyrus snapped as he turned away from you, ignoring you easily enough, even as you tried to open your mouth to speak. “BE SURE TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER WHILE I FINISH IN THE KITCHEN.” With that, the taller skeleton left, leaving you alone with the shorter one.

What was going on? What now? 

You…didn’t feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr
> 
> [Link to Tumblr](http://lovesickemerald.tumblr.com/)


End file.
